


NS[火龙果]

by Sho1206



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sho1206/pseuds/Sho1206
Summary: ＊NS＊小故事＊一篇完＊含蓄的肉渣
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 8





	NS[火龙果]

**Author's Note:**

> ＊NS  
> ＊小故事  
> ＊一篇完  
> ＊含蓄的肉渣

“Nino，你回来啦。”

正在用毛巾擦着滴水的头发，湿发间露出的大眼睛温柔的笑着。樱井刚洗完澡从浴室出来，碰上了加班刚回到家他疲惫的恋人。

“咦？是什么。”

“客户今天送的火龙果，有多，老板让我拿回来，听说是红心的哦。”

樱井接过恋人手中的袋子，拿出一颗细细地观察着。

“Nino先去洗澡吧，我来弄，等下你出来就可以吃。”

“嗯…你会吗？”

看着自家恋人狐疑兼有点挑逗的眼光。

“切水果之类的我还是会的啦。”

换来的是软软的笑声，男人边说着知道啦边在他无意识嘟起的小嘴上落了一个吻，然后走进浴室准备洗下一身的疲惫。

等二宫从浴室出来，樱井已经弄好水果正吃着。一屁股坐在他家小仓鼠隔壁，头靠在他有点溜的肩膀上。刚洗完吹干的头发软趴趴，蹭得对方有点受不住痒，轻轻的扭了下腰。

“这个火龙果好甜，好好吃！快来吃吃看～”

二宫应了一声后转而趴在茶几上，樱井像是读懂了一般，把手放到他腰部轻轻的按了起来。樱井总是这样，就算他不说，一个动作或者眼神，就能看出他想要的，这应该是世人说的默契吧。

他还记得他们年少相遇，樱井那一头金色的头发就像火龙果一样扎眼。他是红色的，热情的，热烈的，真挚的，和自己是完全相反的，但却又是如此默契的，相互吸引着彼此。

二宫被按得舒服了，侧头趴着闭着眼哼哼唧唧享受着，等他觉得也差不多后，睁眼映入眼眶的是樱井玫红色的双唇，被火龙果肉染成玫红色的双唇。

当事人不自知，继续嚼着果肉，时不时舌头还伸出来舔掉在嘴角的汁水。

眼前人的双唇像朵玫瑰，散发美丽与诱惑，娇滴滴的等人去摘下。二宫一直觉得樱井的嘴唇饱满柔软，真的很适合接吻。

“翔酱，喂我。”

带有点鼻音的撒娇，谁能挡得住啊。

樱井听话的戳了一块，放到那人的嘴边。

那人躲过了在嘴边的果肉，握住了他的手，将果肉放回果盘，整个人朝自己身上靠过来。

额头抵着额头，脸被温柔地捧着。

“我要吃这里的。”

也不理樱井嘴里是不是还嚼着，就直接吻上去。像在品尝果肉的甜美，先是舔吻，接着双唇被轻咬。撬开牙关，找到柔软的部位纠缠起来。

“唔…等…”

把那人有些失措的声音都吃进肚子里去，手放到后脑勺，细细的舔过嘴里每一寸，吻逐渐加深，逐渐变得有些侵略，等双方都有点喘不过气时才放开。

看着那人有些生气的表情，二宫笑着意犹未尽的再轻啄了几下饱满的唇部，手指抚过樱井越发红艳的唇部。

“翔酱真甜。”

樱井羞到连脖子都有些泛红，虽然接吻次数已经多到数不过来了，可每次当看到那双放大的茶色瞳孔眼睛里满满的自己，总是悸动不已。

看着恋人脸红扑扑，二宫心情很好，自己戳了一块果肉放进嘴里。

“呐…翔酱。”

“嗯？”

“我还想吃。”

没等人反应过来，身体已经挤入了樱井双腿间。再次捧起那人的脸，缠绵地吻着。

把人轻压倒地毯上，咬着那人的锁骨，伸手一颗颗解开身下人的睡衣的纽扣。宽松的睡裤里半起来的部位时不时的被人蹭着，这种隔靴搔痒确实让人难以忍受。

“唔…Nino…” 樱井有点难耐的用大腿去蹭二宫的腰侧。

收到恋人的信号二宫轻笑着加快了手里的动作。樱井在接吻时的羞涩和在性事上的直白总是会让他心动不已，这是属于他的，只有他能看到的樱井翔。

从锁骨一路向下，含住挺立的粉红，身下的人挺胸靠近他。两人碍事的睡裤被退掉，发烫的下身靠在一起。

二宫扶着樱井起来，让他坐在自己怀里。两手握住自己和对方的东西，上下撸动。

二宫的手肉肉的很柔软，但在情事里这样被握着总是让樱井觉得很色情。怀里的人颤抖着抱住了对方的头，二宫顺势靠倒在他颈窝，眷恋的吸着他们一起选购的沐浴露的香气。

“Nino…Nino…”

用偏低的声音在耳边喊着他的名字，震得二宫心肝儿都在颤，他知道他快要到了。

加速，加重，堆积，释放。

在那瞬间，耳朵又被咬了，樱井对自己的耳朵好像有特别的情节，喜欢不是舔就是咬。嘛…有什么关系，他喜欢就好。只是这一咬，差点让他没憋住。

把怀里软软的人重新放到在地毯上，从茶几底下摸出了润滑剂。

“嗯？你怎么在客厅也放啊…”樱井有些哭笑不得。

“也不看看客厅是谁的地盘。”

占满了润滑剂的手指顺势探进入口，漫长的开拓结束后，身下的人已经微微发抖。把他双腿架在肩膀上，埋了进去。发硬的器官得到湿润的裹敷，二宫舒服得叹了口气。

身体的契合度就如同他们的默契一样，推入温柔的接纳，抽出不舍的挽留。

樱井看着那这么多年过去还如少年的人脸，不禁有些出神。被发现不专心后，那人有些用力的顶了几下，敏感点被人顶到，瞬间又掉入欲望的漩涡。

“哈……太…快…”

节奏从缓慢逐渐变得疯狂，演奏的乐章即将走向高潮，旋律碰撞，缠绕，当所有音符都奔向那个出口，二宫吻住了樱井依旧艳红的唇，加深这个吻，再加深这个吻。

落下帷幕后，茶色的眼眸直直的望进水润的大眼睛。

“翔酱…”

“嗯…”

“你真的很甜。”


End file.
